


christmas day

by fishvaping



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Christmas, Christmas Morning, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, he is In Love, i love them, park jinyoung is whipped, really soft, saying i love you for the first time, seriously, this is the first time i wrote something that wasn’t crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishvaping/pseuds/fishvaping
Summary: three years ago, had someone told jinyoung that he’d wake up on christmas morning with kim yugyeom wrapped in his arms, he wouldn’t have believed it.or: it’s christmas morning, and jinyoung is in love.





	christmas day

**Author's Note:**

> the world needs more jingyeom >:(
> 
> also i know its past christmas now but i was not going to wait a whole year to post this

three years ago, had someone told jinyoung that he’d wake up on christmas morning with kim yugyeom wrapped in his arms, he wouldn’t have believed it—in fact, he’d probably act like he hated the idea. 

 

jinyoung and yugyeom had the same friends, which technically made them friends too. their friendship, though, was made up almost entirely of banter. it wasn’t until the time yugyeom brought some girl to one of jackson’s parties that jinyoung realized the reason he so often teased yugyeom was because he wanted the younger man’s attention. 

 

one year ago, had someone told jinyoung that he’d wake up on christmas morning with kim yugyeom wrapped in his arms, he still wouldn’t have believed it but he’d be much more welcoming toward the idea. 

 

jinyoung liked yugyeom a lot—he had liked him for more than a year—but there was no way he’d ever say that to his younger friend. they’d gotten closer, and while they would still banter back and forth, there was a lot more depth to their relationship; he didn’t want to risk losing that. jinyoung wouldn’t ever admit it out loud, but he’d do anything to keep yugyeom happy and well. it wasn’t until may that jinyoung confessed to yugyeom, and he only did it because he was drunk the night before at some party and yugyeom’s lips looked really, really kissable. 

 

two weeks ago, had someone told jinyoung that he’d wake up on christmas morning with kim yugyeom wrapped in his arms, he would have replied with something along the lines of, “thanks, captain obvious.”

 

jinyoung and yugyeom had been dating for about six months. yugyeom didn’t live with jinyoung, but he may as well have considering how often he was there. he liked to insist that it was because it was just easier to stay there but one time when yugyeom was really sleepy he told jinyoung that he slept better when he was with him (jinyoung slept better with yugyeom too, he was just a little too embarrassed to tell his boyfriend that).

 

so on the morning of december twenty-fifth, it came as no surprise when jinyoung woke up to yugyeom still asleep in his arms. his fluffy hair was tousled and the neckline of his oversized t-shirt hung low enough to expose his collarbones. his lips were parted slightly as he slept and jinyoung wanted to kiss him, but he felt like kissing someone who was asleep was really weird so he decided against it. he wasn’t about to become the next harvey weinstein. instead he settled on running his hand through yugyeom’s soft hair because that was a lot less creepy than kissing him—plus, yugyeom had really soft hair. 

 

he didn’t know quite when it happened, nor did he know how or why, but at some point during the time that jinyoung had known yugyeom, he’d fallen in love. he loved his smile and his voice; he loved how yugyeom could be shy and gentle in some instances and then outgoing (and annoying) in other instances; he loved holding yugyeom and being held by yugyeom; he loved how perfectly their lips fit together when they kissed and how soft yugyeom's hands felt whenever they held hands. jinyoung loved yugyeom when he took him to meet his family and his grandma freaked out on him for bringing a boy home instead of a girl (jinyoung didn’t really care though, he figured she’d either come around eventually or just die); jinyoung loved yugyeom when he took care of him the time he got the flu; he even loved yugyeom the time they got into a fight so bad that they didn’t talk to each other for more than a week and they almost broke up (after that, jinyoung did his best to make sure their fights never lasted more than a day). 

 

jinyoung loved yugyeom more than anything, but he was so,  _ so  _ scared to tell him. there was the possibility that yugyeom loved him back, but whenever he considered telling yugyeom he loved him, jinyoung could only focus on the possible negative outcomes. what if yugyeom didn’t feel the same way? what if yugyeom laughed in his face and called him stupid? jinyoung would probably be heartbroken, so he figured it would just be easier not to tell him. 

 

jinyoung, so deeply immersed in his thoughts, didn’t notice when yugyeom woke up until he felt him snuggle closer to him and murmur a soft, “good morning.” jinyoung loved how yugyeom’s voice sounded in the morning; he loved the raspiness of it, and how everything he said came out as a quiet murmur as if he were worried that speaking any louder would disturb the peacefulness of the morning. 

 

“morning, gyeom,” jinyoung whispered, attempting to match the same tone that yugyeom had spoken with. “merry christmas.” 

 

a sleepy smile spread across yugyeom’s soft features and he yawned. “merry christmas to you too, jinyoungie.” 

 

he looked so soft, jinyoung thought, and he wanted nothing more than to be able to wake up to that same sight every morning for as long as he possibly could. and maybe he could, and maybe all it took for that to happen was for him to tell yugyeom he loved him. he wanted to to tell him, so bad; it was on the tip of his tongue and if he’d just collect the right amount of courage he could do it. but he couldn’t, and instead he asked, “did you sleep well?”

 

“yeah, i did,” yugyeom said, “i always sleep well when i’m with you.”

 

jinyoung’s heart hiccuped and he could feel himself beginning to smile. “oh, really?” he asked, as if he hadn’t already known that. when yugyeom nodded, jinyoung decided he may as well admit that he sleeps better with his boyfriend, too. 

 

hearing that seemed to make yugyeom happy, which jinyoung expected—hence why he told him. what hadn’t expected, though, was for yugyeom to whisper an almost inaudible, “i love you.” 

 

two days ago, had someone told jinyoung that yugyeom would tell him he loved him, jinyoung would have called them a stupid liar. 

 

even after it has happened, he still couldn’t believe it. yugyeom loved  _ him.  _ jinyoung felt like someone had kicked him in the chest, but in a good way—if someone could be kicked in a good way. there was an ache in his chest, but a good kind of ache—his heart felt full. god, he felt so happy. yugyeom felt the same way he did, and that was probably the best christmas present jinyoung could ever receive. 

 

jinyoung’s lack of response seemed to worry yugyeom, if his worried expression and they way he timidly demanded that jinyoung, “say something, please,” both meant anything. 

 

so he did say something, because by no means did he want to give yugyeom the idea that he didn’t feel the same way. “i love you, too, yugyeom. i love you so much.”

 

they stayed together in bed for a while longer, merely cuddling with the occasional kisses (and the addition of banter, but that was to be expected from the two of them). jinyoung would have been content if they stayed in bed the rest of the day, but they had a christmas brunch with yugyeom’s family that they were going to be late for if they didn’t start getting ready soon, so their time was cut short. but it would be okay, because now jinyoung was sure he’d have so many more chances to just stay in and cuddle with his boyfriend. 

  
  


six months later, jinyoung and yugyeom bought their first home together—though it wasn’t necessarily a house and more so an apartment, but they still bought some variant of a living space together. two years after that, jinyoung proposed to yugyeom and a year later they were married. had someone told jinyoung about any of that, he wouldn’t have believed them. 

 

lucky for jinyoung, you didn’t have to believe things in order for them to happen. 

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is like the very first time i’ve written something that wasn’t crack?? it was really hard lol i think i tried writing this like two other times and i almost gave up ... but !! i’m prty proud of the outcome and i really hope u guys enjoyed !! i’ll admit that i didn’t really read for typos so if u find anything (esp if it’s rly big eek) pls feel free to point it out so i can fix it!! 
> 
> n e way if u wanna talk 2 me my twt is @jingyeomish i am very lonely


End file.
